Le Futur d'un Passé
by Ilinia
Summary: Harry est de plus en plus remplie de doutes. Quand va-t-on lui permettre de s'entraîner ? Va-t-il seulement réussir ? Il trouvera une aide précieuse en ceux qu'il détestait le plus. Et se rendra compte que certains ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être.


_Voila ma premiere fic. Rien n'est a moi sauf l'histoire. J'ai mis pas mal de temps a me lancer, et j'espère que le résultat plaira ! _

_Harry avait peur, il les voyait encore se faire torturer. Sirius, ses Parents, ses amis, plus rien ne comptait sauf ces yeux. Il ne voyait pas un visage, il ne sentait pas un parfum, il n'entendait pas de bruit de respiration, il apercevait seulement ces yeux. Deux yeux d'un noir onyx. Il ne comprenait pas, il savait rêver; il savait être dans la tête de Voldemort, il savait assister juste à une des séances de tortures que Voldemort faisait subir à ses mangemorts. Et qu'à travers eux, ils revoyait la mort de tous ceux qui avaient compté pour lui. Mais quelque chose dans sa poitrine se remuait, comme une douleur incessante qui accentuait sa peur. Il ne comprenait pas, vraiment pas, il voyait toute ces horreurs mais en arrière plan il voyait ces yeux, ces yeux noirs. Ces yeux étaient ternes mais bien vivant, jusqu'à ce que ces deux yeux le fixe avec intensité._

Harry se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait mal, c'était comme ça après chaque petite "visite" dans la tête de Voldemort. Il se rappelait jamais de grand chose, ce qui aurait pu être un avantage, mais non, son mal de tête lui rappelait toujours que cette face de serpent existait et qu'elle tuait toujours plus de personnes; toujours plus de vie s'éteignait par sa faute. Il n'était pas assez rapide, il ne prenait jamais assez de risque pour en finir, il ne grandissait pas assez vite, il était trop faible et il le savait. Trop de gens mourraient simplement parce que lui était incapable de faire ce qu'il fallait. Il le savait. Tous ces gens morts, tous ces gens qui souffraient, tout cela était de sa faute. Il le savait et s'en voulait. Il regardait son plafond de lit, qu'il ne voyait pas d'ailleurs. Il souffla, s'assit et sortit ses jambes du lit, mis ses lunettes, prit sa baguette, enfila quelque vêtements pris ici et là, mis sa cape d'invisibilité et sortie de la tour Gryffondor.

Il se dirigea vers le lac, s'assit contre un tronc et regarda l'eau du lac faire quelques remous...

Quand le soleil commença à se lever, il remit sa cape sur ses épaules, mais resta assis à sa place. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Quand il estima l'heure convenable, il se leva et tel un automate se dirigea vers le lieu des repas. Une fois devant les portes et après s'être assuré de n'y voir personne, il enleva sa cape, la rangea sous sa robe et entra manger. Il s'installa pris un croissant et verre de jus de citrouille, mais n'y toucha pas. Il se serait coupable, coupable de manger des si bonnes choses alors que d'autres mouraient. Lui vivait, mangeait, apprenait quand au même moment il savait d'autre, mourir, souffrir. Il ne comprenait pas non plus que tout le monde le voyait comme un héros, lui qui allait commettre un meurtre. Un assassin, c'est ce qu'il devenait.

La cloche sonna, les cours allaient commencer. Il partit en suivant ses camarades, sans apercevoir quelqu'un qui le fixait.

Effectivement, Snape avait bien remarqué que son élève honni n'allait pas bien. Il avait bien vu qu'il ne mangeait presque plus, qu'il ne souriait plus et qu'il semblait presque indifférent à son entourage. Même les sarcasmes qu'il lui envoyait pendant le cours de Potion ne semblaient plus lui faire grand chose... Et même si ça lui coutait de dire ça, Potter l'inquiétait. Et lui s'inquiéter pour un Potter relevait du miracle ! Mais après tout, Potter n'était au fond pas plus Potter que lui. Il se dirigea vers sa classe.

Les cours de la journée se finissaient et tant les élèves que les professeurs en étaient soulagés. Alors que les étudiants se divisaient pour soit aller décompresser soit faire leurs devoirs, les professeurs, étaient tous en train de préparer leurs cours prochain. Snape quant à lui, avait la plume pleine d'encre rouge au-dessus d'une copie de 5ème année, mais son esprit était très loin du torchon qu'elle constituait. Il s'était replongé avec nostalgie dans ses souvenirs :

_Severus avait reçu une lettre, l'écriture était reconnaissable entre toutes : l'écriture de Lily. Il la déplia avec rapidité._

_Severus, _

_Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi. Mais si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus là pour t'expliquer tout ce que j'ai pu, surtout dut te cacher. J'ai fais ce que j'ai fais pour protéger ce qui devrait être la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Mon fils. Non, ne t'arrête pas de lire à ces mots. Je ne suis pas là pour "te narguer d'avoir eu un enfant, et ce avec un autre", en réalité j'ai une chose à t'avouer. Ce fils, mon fils est en réalité ton fils, notre fils. Je sais, tu te demandes si c'est la vérité. Et la seule chose que j'ai c'est ma parole. Cet enfant, je veux l'aimer plus que ce que j'ai pu croire avant. Enfin, je t'écris tout ceci parce que je n'arrive pas à te faire face. La douleur et la trahison qui se reflète dans tes yeux, je ne peux le supporter. Mais s'il te plait, protège notre enfant. Protège le de tout ce que j'ai n'ai pu faire, de tout ce qui le blessera, protège le quoi qu'il t'en coûte. J'ai conscience de t'en demander beaucoup, surtout si comme je le pressens, je n'aurais pas le temps de lui montrer qui est son père, qui est sa famille, d'où il vient. J'espère me tromper. Mais il reste ton fils. Le seul parent qu'il aura si je venais à disparaître c'est toi. Tu es et seras toujours son père. Ne le laisse pas._

_Mon fils, Notre fils s'appelle en réalité Harry Severus James Snape. Je voulais qu'il est les deux noms de ses pères. Parce que oui, je considère également James comme son père, puisqu'il a accepté cette mascarade pour m'aider à le protéger._

_Alors Severus, mon amour, avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, entre nos amis, je voulais également te dire que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais sans doute toute ma vie. Et que le plus beau cadeau qui peut montrer notre amour est notre fils, notre beau petit garçon.  
Il faut que tu saches que je suis désolée de te faire du mal, mais que je t'aime de tout mon coeur._

_Ta Lily._

_A la fin de cette lettre, Severus avait beaucoup pleuré, pleuré pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir, et tout ce qu'il avait loupé. Il se promit une chose, de protéger ce petit bonhomme qui était son fils. La seule chose qui lui restait de son amour pour Lily._

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son corps, de son environnement, et surtout de ce qu'il faisait avant de sombrer dans ses pensées, Snape e rendit compte que la copie sur son bureau était pleine de tâches d'encre rouge, que le soir était tombé et que le dîner était largement passé. Lasse de toute cette mélancolie qui le prenait à chaque moment à penser à sa chère Lily, il se déshabilla prestement avant de se coucher doucement dans ses draps de soie noir. Son fils revenant dans ses pensées, il le voyait dépérir et ne faisait rien. Il allait devoir trouver ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il lui manquait pour l'aider. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de discret, de rusé, (pas de Griffondor donc...) et quelqu'un qui pouvait se sortir de beaucoup de situations. Quelqu'un qui pouvait soutenir Harry et le surveiller. Mais où trouver cette personne ?


End file.
